Invisiguise
Invisiguises are a species of magical beast that live in forests and jungles around the world. Appearance Invisiguises are chimerical in appearance, with a wolf-like face and head, a lion-like body and mane, large, lion-like paws, a wolf-like tail, and golden-yellow, feline eyes. They also are covered in thick, silvery-green fur, with black, tiger-like stripes. Behavior Invisiguises are sneaky beasts that use their powers to both hide from potential predators and to hunt their prey. They tend to live in groups similarly to wolves and lions, however, like wolves, there is an alpha male that commands the entire group. Ivisiguises are wary of humanoids, however, similarly to the unicorns, if one can gain the trust of the alpha, then one gains the trust of the entire group. However, unlike unicorns, the way to gain the trust of the group is to hunt prey with them. Invisiguises typically mate every few months, and the females will have litters of anywhere between 1-7 cubs. The mother typically takes care of the cubs until they are old enough to become a part of the pack. Powers *'Enhanced agility:' Invisiguises are able to go from one movement to another effortlessly, allowing them to effectively dodge attacks, do backflips, and numerous other athletic, gymnastic, and martial implements with little to no effort. *'Enhanced balance:' Invisiguises possess extremely well-developed senses of balance, the positioning of limbs in space, centers of balance, and the physical condition to use these facts. *'Enhanced bite:' Invisiguises, due to their fangs, are able to deliver an extremely powerful bite. *'Enhanced climbing:' Invisiguises are able to climb and otherwise move effortlessly up angled or vertical surfaces, such as rocks, walls, branches, etc., as long as they can gain ahold of it, and keep their balance. *'Enhanced durability:' Invisiguises are able to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. *'Enhanced endurance:' Invisiguises are able to perform with little to no energy for extended amounts of time. *'Enhanced flexibility:' Invisiguises are able to effortlessly bend and twist their bodies past mortal limits. *'Enhanced hearing:' Invisiguises are able to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even into the ultrasonic range, meaning they can hear sounds too high for most to hear. *'Enhanced jump:' Invisiguises are able to achieve rocket-like jumps, while having hassle-free landings. *'Enhanced smell:' Invisiguises are able to detect specific beasts, beings, objects, places, substances, etc., locate their origins, and even track, using nothing but their noses. *'Enhanced speed:' Invisiguises are able to move at extraordiary physical speed. *'Enhanced stamina:' Invisiguises are able to be physically active, for considerably longer than periods of time than most other beasts and beings. *'Enhanced stealth:' Invisiguises possess extraordinarily skillful expertise in the various ways and techniques of stealth. *'Enhanced strength:' Invisiguises are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Claws:' Invisiguises are able to use their claws as devastating natural weapons. *'Night vision:' Invisiguises are able to see with great clarity and detail, even in low level lighting, and even in complete darkness. *'Super roar:' Invisiguises are able to emit a highly destructive and deafening roar of high amplitude from their vocal chords. *'Invisibility:' Invisiguises are able to render themselves unseen to the naked eye. Category:Magic Category:Beast Category:Chimera Category:Demigod108